This application relates generally to the field of platform lifts, and more specifically, to a platform lift that may be used to isolate one or more devices such as a surveying device from a vehicle.
Conventional platform lifts have several disadvantages in terms of efficiency during use and operator safety, particularly when utilizing platform lifts in combination with a vehicle in areas such as highways, etc, where vehicle traffic may pose various problems to users of platform lifts.